TriadSouls
by RayeMoon
Summary: Yugi x Joey x Kaiba A little porn with feelings snippet of a larger story that will never be written. Some plot of that added in. A semi-AU encompassing multiple timelines in the background only. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything involving its content or characters. I make no money from this.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"You kissed him?!"

Yugi nodded, his eyes downcast, head bowed. Joey flexed his fists, trying, and failing, to keep his temper. He looked at Yugi, hurt, angry, and frankly astounded that Yugi had cheated on him. Yugi! Except…

"Well, it's not like you and me were officially together," Joey reminded them both coldly.

They weren't, really. They hadn't ever discussed it. In fact, all they'd done was kiss. A few kisses starting at that one night that had changed everything.

Yugi raised his head and his eyes filled with tears, but he blinked them back. "Joey, I-"

Joey shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it. See you in class."

He turned and headed down the stairs from the roof, leaving Yugi standing in the light of the blazing sun.

Yugi respected his wishes. He said nothing at all to him from the time class resumed to when it let out, though Joey could see him shooting him furtive glances. After class, he grabbed his book bag, got on his shoes, and headed home without a word.

What really could Joey say about it anyway? He knew what Yugi was thinking. Ever since that Oracle had explained their lives and their bonds, how their souls were connected for eternity, reincarnating over and over to be the world's saviors, how they'd always end up together somehow, well.

But, still, it had to be Kaiba?

Joey flopped face down on his bed and wrapped his arms around his pillow, staring morosely at the faded, chipped drywall.

It was still so hard to wrap his head around. The three of them as a triad for eternity, the supposed Three Souls of Fate, capitalized emphasis the Oracle's. The Soul of Mind, Kaiba, the Soul of Spirit, Joey, and the Soul of Heart, Yugi.

Supposedly it had started back in Atlantis, their first lives, when the great evil of the Leviathan had been released, a dark god. A fight that had come off more or less a draw, with the three of them imprisoned in dragon form and the Leviathan imprisoned on the other side of the veil between worlds. The Oracle had stated their souls hadn't been fully released despite their technical deaths, existing in part inside the cursed crystal and in part outside, tied to the Leviathan. The dark god still influenced their world, attempting to destroy and consume it, taking several forms in an attempt to free itself, which prompted their reincarnation to stop it. Atlantis and Egypt, which they all knew about, but also Indus and Viking, which they didn't know about. Basically every 2000-3000 years, the Leviathan made its play and they stopped it. All of them cursed to repeat this cosmic dance.

Ever since the Oracle had revealed this to them, they'd all been slowly filled with memories of their past lives. It was crazy, scary, and disquieting. Joey was definitely starting to have a crisis of self. Yugi accepted it a lot easier because he'd already had that in his head for years, literally in his head in the form of his past life, Atemu.

Joey hadn't even had any idea he was really a part of this. He'd seen Hermos, sure, but he must have missed some details when his soul had been stolen. He hadn't even known he'd been a part of the whole Egypt thing, but they'd only seen a tiny portion of the last few months of the Pharaoh's life, and it turned out he, then known as Khasekem, had been there and died a couple years before, the keeper of the Millennium Spellbook and murdered by Aknadin to gain possession. All part of the dark god's plan to forge the Millennium Items and come into being in a new form, Zorc.

Joey dug his face into his pillow and shuddered. Every time he closed his eyes, it seemed he was flashing onto a new memory. He could smell the jungles of what was now India. He could feel the blazing heat of the Egyptian sun. He could see the sparkling Northern Lights in Greenland.

If he was having a hard time coming to terms with this, it was nothing on Kaiba's reaction. The brunette had had a fit, and none of them had seen or heard from him since.

Or so Joey had thought.

That Yugi had fallen in love with Kaiba was supposedly predestined. Just as him falling in love with Joey. And apparently Joey and Kaiba were going to love him and each other back.

No way.

Joey rolled onto his back and glowered at the ceiling. That was never going to happen.

Joey woke up with a start. He sat up, breathing hard, shivering all over. His clothes clung to him with sweat and his thighs were sticky.

A sex dream and a memory rolled into one. Khasekem and Seth in an ancient temple of the Millennium Spellbook. A passionate tryst in the moonlight on the balcony. Joey's skin was still tingling with the echoes of pleasure from centuries ago.

And what was more, he could feel how much Khasekem had loved Seth.

It had felt like destiny.

...

A/N: So, this story is just a snippet of a larger, disjointed, incomplete AU that will never be written. Sort of a fantasy/headcanon junk of mine that I have fun with that I felt like writing part of it down just for Valentine's Day smut.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"What was it like?" Joey asked Yugi a few days later.

That had been how long it had taken Joey to work up the nerve to face Yugi again, alone. For the whole of the weekend, he'd stayed holed up in his room, going over and over again his feelings. More and more memories flooding his head every day. Finally, he'd asked Yugi to stay with him after school and talk on the roof again. He hadn't missed the mix of hope and fear on Yugi's face. They'd come up and sat against the wall of the entrance to the stairs, watching birds flying above the skyline.

"What was what like?" Yugi asked, though Joey was pretty sure he knew.

"The kiss. With Kaiba."

Yugi was silent for a very long time. He started to talk and stopped several times. Finally, he said, "Ever since that day in the Cavern, I've been having memories of our past lives. I know you have. I know Kaiba has."

Joey nodded.

Yugi looked down at his hands. The Oracle had explained to them why Yugi didn't look exactly like Atemu. Unlike Joey and Kaiba, the Eygptian incarnation had existed in part in the Millennium Puzzle, splitting the Soul of Heart a third time. So Yugi had come into a sort of stasis, growing up a little different than his past lives because he had less of himself in one place. Now that Atemu was finally laid to rest, that part of his soul was his again, and he was sure to now fully mature into the looks he'd had in all his past incarnations. Joey could only guess at what Yugi was thinking. He himself wondered how much of who he'd always known as himself was real, how much of it mattered. Maybe it all did. Maybe none of it did.

"I got worried…about him. You and me, this has been so hard and…confusing. But we've had each other to talk to." His eyes flicked up to Joey's. "And since that day on the beach, a lot more. A few weeks ago, I finally reached out to him. To check up on him." Yugi sighed and said, "Maybe it was stupid, but we had each other and he had no one and I just…I didn't like the idea of him trying to go through this alone."

Joey just stopped himself from snorting. Kaiba did everything alone, by design. The prickly son of a bitch hated everyone.

But he didn't snort. He waited.

"He ignored me for a while, but finally he told me to show up at his office, so I did. At first, he just talked to me about that new tournament he was having. The one he made me join to get us out of America after we took care of Dartz, he wanted to erase it with a new one because of how much of a fiasco it turned into."

Joey remembered. He also knew that Yugi was adding details and delaying the point because he was afraid of Joey's reaction. Joey didn't push him.

"Anyway, I was trying to ask him to talk to me about…about everything, but he kept talking over me. I think if he thought he could do Battle City 2 without me, he would, but he knew the King of Games had to be the grand prize." Was that a trace of a resentment in Yugi's voice? "Finally, I got the courage to tell him to look at me and he did. And then we had a flashback of our lives in India, when we stopped Debjit."

Joey remembered that life. The three of them had died together. Hard.

"It was a…happy time." Yugi looked down and twisted his fingers. "I knew he saw it as soon as it was over. The look on his face. He was so angry and…scared. And…I thought I saw something like longing." Yugi sighed and shook his head. "I kissed him. I didn't even think about it, I just leaned across his desk and kissed him. It was…like with you. Like finding something I didn't know I was missing. It was like lightning."

That was exactly what it had felt like that day on the beach.

"I'm sorry, Joey," Yugi said softly. "I know that you and Kaiba… He's a jerk, I know it. It's just that it doesn't matter when I look in his eyes."

"It's okay, Yug'," Joey said.

Yugi looked up. "I don't want to ask anything of you, Joey."

"It must be easier for you," Joey said. "You know, 'cause of Atemu."

"It's really not." As Joey looked down at him, Yugi smiled a little tremulously. "When Atemu was here, it was different. I mean, I knew he was me. Or…I was him, I guess. But it really didn't feel like that. He was like a different person. He had different opinions and we talked to each other and it wasn't any different than any of my other friends except he was a ghost who used my body. Now that he's gone, and his memories are my memories, it's complicated and weird." Yugi was clearly groping for the words. "It feels like I'm an hourglass that's been made too small and years are pouring into me and I'm going to explode."

That was exactly what it felt like. Yugi could always explain how Joey was feeling.

He put his arm around Yugi and pulled him against his side. "This is pretty messed up," he agreed.

Yugi rested his cheek on Joey's shoulder. "But we can get through this together."

There was a very long pause and Yugi didn't continue. Finally, Joey finished the thought. "Together with Kaiba."

Yugi was silent another moment before he said, "Yes. As a friend, if nothing more. He is my friend. I always thought he was."

Because Yugi forgave anything. Always willing to look past the hurt and find friendship. He really was the Soul of Heart.

"But," Yugi continued. "It really is okay if you can't. Whatever that Oracle said, whoever we used to be, we're who we are now. And you and Kaiba…don't work. That's okay."

Joey was silent. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Yugi raised his head and looked at his profile, but didn't say anything. However, he knew that look. He was wanting to say something and holding it back. And Joey couldn't bring himself to say what was on the tip of his tongue either.

Because it was crazy and wrong.

It would never work and Yugi was right; no matter what, they were who they were now.

The memories were of the past, and as Kaiba always said, the past was over.

"Let's go see him," Joey said.

...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"What the hell do you want?" Kaiba said by way of greeting as Yugi and Joey walked into his office.

"You and me need to talk," Joey said. He put his hand on Yugi's shoulder and guided him to the couch, parking him while he continued on to the desk.

Kaiba scowled. "You and I have nothing to talk about. Ever."

Joey could practically feel the anxiety coming off of Yugi from behind him, but he didn't turn around. He felt the usual anger stirring at Kaiba's attitude. He stopped on the other side of the desk and glared into bright blue eyes. Kaiba glared right back, but Joey noticed that his knuckles were white where they gripped the armrests of his chair.

"Too bad, asshole, 'cause you're gonna," Joey said. He ignored the squeak of dismay from behind him. "This ain't going away just 'cause you want it to. You, and me, and Yug', we're gonna talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about!" Kaiba snapped. "I'm not going to listen to some ancient beast tell me my fate."

Joey noted the lack of insisting it was a trick or a hallucination. Kaiba had given that up.

"I got all these memories in my head, Kaiba," Joey went on. "And I know you do, too. Four lives of 'em, and where do they all end up?"

"What the hell do you care?" Kaiba snarled. "Are you telling me you're just going to accept your future's written down for you and you can't do a thing about it? That's what you want?"

"No. And it ain't written down, she said that. The dark god's gone, probably for good, we won. Yay for us. This is might even be the end of the curse."

"Then what's-"

"But we're still here," Joey interrupted. "The Leviathan's gone, but we're not. You, and me, and Yugi, we're still here."

Joey went around the desk. Kaiba's fingers got even tighter on the armrests of the chair. Joey sat on the edge of the desk. Kaiba looked ready to throw him through the office window, but gone were the days when Joey was afraid of him, even if he'd never admit it to himself or anyone else.

"There's something here," Joey said. "I can feel it, and Yug' can feel it, and I know you can too. Tell me I'm wrong."

"You're-"

Joey leaned forward a little. "Tell me you don't want this and make me believe it."

Kaiba glared at him for a long moment. He opened his mouth. For a moment, Joey truly believed he was going to say it.

Then Seto surged forward and kissed Joey hard.

Lightning. It was like being struck by lightning.

Joey grabbed a handful of Seto's hair and groaned. Seto's tongue shoved into his mouth and then he pulled back and his face was livid.

"You piss me off every time I see you," he said as he grabbed a handful of Joey's shirt and yanked him off the desk and into his lap. "I want to punch you just to get you to shut up."

Joey opened his mouth, instantly starting to angrily retort, and Seto shoved his tongue in again. His hands appeared to be trying to rip the fastenings of Joey's pants right off.

"I guess kissing you works just as well," he said when they parted.

"You're an asshole," Joey panted. He loosened Seto's tie and ripped open his shirt. "I've wanted to kick your ass for years, you egotistical dick."

Seto was fumbling in one of his desk drawers, his hunt for whatever he was looking for made harder by Joey grabbing his head and pushing it back so he could get his teeth on his neck. He sucked on his pulse point, feeling it thunder beneath his tongue.

Seto shoved Joey's pants down as much as he could, then twisted Joey around until they were back to front, one arm around his waist, and Joey braced himself, expecting some pain. Instead, he felt Seto's fingers, cold and slick, beginning to push into him gently. His gaze fell hazily on a bottle of lotion liberated from the desk drawer and then closed his eyes with a gasp as the first finger slid into him. He turned his head and buried his face against Seto's temple, shuddering as the second finger pushed in. He struggled to control his breathing and relax, smelling the spicy scent of whatever aftershave Seto used, his hands clutching at the arm rests Seto was no longer holding. Seto's breath stirred against his neck and he felt dizzy with lust. A third finger pressed into him and Joey winced, but pushed back, needy and eager. Memories were flashing behind his eyelids and he felt overwhelmed.

The fingers disappeared, but before Joey could do much more than whine, Seto was sliding into him. He bit his lip so hard he thought he might taste blood; it was too fast and too soon, but still he tried to push closer. Seto spread his legs further over his own and he was so thick and deep, Joey felt so full.

There was a long pause and Joey realized Seto's breath was as shaky as his own.

Then Seto started to thrust, hands bruising Joey's hips, and Joey cried out. He braced himself on the armrests of the chair, shoving himself further back into Seto's lap, his head falling back against the headrest of the office chair. He heard Seto growl.

"Nngh, fuck," Joey gasped. "Ah!"

He reached down and grabbed his cock, beginning to stroke to the rhythm of Seto's snapping hips. Pleasure shuddered through his nerves and he arched, jerking with the rough pace. It hurt and it felt good and Joey wanted more.

Abruptly, Seto shoved Joey up and threw him over his desk. Joey hit with a grunt and found his wrists trapped in Seto's grasp, pinned to the desk top. Bending over him, Seto's thrusts were even harder. Joey squirmed, but he couldn't break Seto's hold. Cheek against the blotter, he squeezed his eyes shut and grunted with every thrust.

"Bastard."

Seto leaned down onto him. His teeth bit into the back of Joey's neck. "Tell me where," he said, voice rough.

Joey realized he was angling his hips. White suddenly flashed behind his eyes, fire shooting through his nerves. "Ah! Fuck! Right there!"

Seto held the angle perfectly, rubbing Joey just right until he couldn't breathe. He thrashed, but he had no room to move. Seto would not let go and his grip was like iron. Joey's head was spinning. Seto was growling in his ear and the sound sent shivers down his spine. Every thrust made Joey cry out until suddenly Seto clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Never…shut…up," Seto grated in his ear.

His other arm wrapped around Joey's chest, trapping his arms down, pushing him harder against the desk. Joey's fingers scrabbled at the blotter and he arched against Seto, the back of his head pressing into his shoulder. His neglected cock throbbed. Seto held him down, his teeth leaving a mark on his neck. He stayed right on his sweet spot, and it felt like a spring was winding tighter and tighter inside him. Each push was driving Joey more and more crazy. He was hardly aware of all the noise he was making beneath Seto's hand. He had to come.

The rhythm turned short and sharp. Joey tried to gasp and felt like he was being smothered. Breathing rapidly through his nose, he tried again to gain some leverage. Seto released his arms and that hand went down between Joey's shaking thighs and, shit, those long fingers were good for something. Fingers that caressed the length of him, squeezing, stroking. He whimpered against the hand still covering his mouth, a shock running through him. The edge of Seto's thumbnail ran the length of the vein in the underside and he nearly choked. The rough pad massaged the sensitive tip. His grasp was tight and unrelenting.

Joey came with a muffled scream as sparks exploded behind his eyes. A groan vibrated against his skin and he shuddered as he felt Seto come just after, hips grinding against his ass. He pressed him even harder against the desk, weight on his back, his breathing ragged against Joey's bruised skin. Then he let go of his mouth and braced his hands on the desk on either side of Joey, catching his breath. Resting his forehead against the desk, Joey panted, aftershocks quaking through him. He winced as Seto withdrew.

It was about that time that Joey remembered he hadn't come here alone.

Lifting his head, he looked across the office.

Yugi's eyes were round as saucers and his face was as red as the edges of his spikes. His fingers were about to leave tears in the armrest.

"Yug'," Joey said, his voice hoarse from screaming.

Seto straightened up. Joey pushed himself up from the desk and managed to get his knees to support him. He was way too tired and sore to do much, but he hitched up his pants and went around the desk. Yugi's face got even redder and he turned the right way on the couch, back to Joey and every line of him tense.

Joey went around him and settled with one knee on the couch cushion. Yugi looked up at him and he looked like a bird before a snake. Joey smiled a little at his expression and reached out, cupping Yugi's chin with his fingertips and leaning down to kiss him. Yugi squeaked against his mouth…and then melted. His hands came up to Joey's shoulders and he opened his mouth. Joey pushed his tongue inside and dropped his hands to his waist. Slowly, he pushed Yugi back against the armrest and Yugi went easily, hooking his arms around Joey's neck. His tongue slid against Joey's and he moaned so softly Joey almost didn't hear it.

Breaking the kiss, Joey darted under Yugi's chin and nibbled above his collar. Yugi sighed, fingers sliding up into his hair. Joey ran his hands down his thighs and pushed them open and up, Yugi's left foot now on the couch cushion, his back against the armrest. Still kneeling on one knee, Joey leaned over him, moving up to kiss him again. He slid one hand experimentally in between his legs and fuck, Yugi was hard. He rubbed and Yugi's fingers clenched. Bringing his other hand to the front of his pants, Joey undid the fastenings and pushed them open, then ran his hands up his body, dragging up his shirt. He scooted over the bunched material and drew a nipple into his mouth, laving it with his tongue. Yugi gasped, pressing up against him. Joey trailed kisses down the length of his stomach, feeling the muscles trembling beneath his lips.

Hooking fingers into the waistband of his boxers, Joey tugged them down. Yugi whimpered, but Joey didn't pay attention. Tip rosy and wet, Yugi's dick looked painfully hard. Joey leaned forward and ran his tongue slowly up the length. Yugi made a noise like he'd been burned, his hips jerking beneath Joey's hands. Joey dug his tongue into the slit and Yugi echoed the noise. His breathing was harsh and heavy in the silence of the office.

Slowly, Joey took Yugi in his mouth. He pushed down further, triggering his gag reflex and straining against it. He pinned Yugi's hips to the couch and bobbed his head, feeling the length rub against his tongue. Yugi cried out and his fingers were pulling Joey's hair. His other hand was pushing into the couch cushion and his hips thrust against Joey's hold. Joey choked, moving his head faster and swirling his tongue. Tears prickled his eyes and rolled down his cheeks, but he didn't stop. Above him, Yugi got quite a bit noisier.

Abruptly, Yugi's noises went muffled. Joey looked up without stopping and saw Seto standing on the other side of the armrest. He had one hand closed around Yugi's mouth, his other gripping Yugi's wrist. His eyes were intense as he looked down. Yugi's own eyes were closed, face screwed up over Seto's fingers, his cries stifled. Joey would have thought that the office would have soundproof walls.

Or Seto just had a fetish.

Holding Seto's gaze, Joey bobbed faster over Yugi, feeling him swelling in his mouth. Yugi's free hand grabbed Seto's shirt sleeve like he was trying to pull his hand from his mouth, then it went back to Joey's head like he had no idea what he was doing.

Joey lifted up enough to suck in some air, moving one hand from Yugi's hip to grasp him and stroke. He kissed his stomach and then took him back into his mouth, stroking and sucking at the same time. He was sure he was about to come. Yugi tensed, whole body shaking, and then bucked, screaming. His thighs tried to close around Joey's head. Joey rode his thrashing, moving with him and stroking him through it. His taste was salty and mild as it flooded Joey's tongue and he swallowed, lifting his head and caressing Yugi slowly a few more times as he came down.

Yugi collapsed against the couch, panting unheeded. Seto's fingers were lightly wrapped around his neck now that he was slumped back against the armrest. His hand had gone back to holding Seto's sleeve and his other hand was limp in Seto's grasp. Joey heaved himself up and crawled up Yugi's body. He kissed his collar bone, then Seto's knuckles, then the point of Yugi's chin.

Yugi opened his eyes. They were the color of plums.

Joey slowly grinned at him and Yugi smiled back, somehow still having the ability to blush. Then his gaze went to Seto's. His expression grew somber, serious. Joey looked up and saw Seto looking back down at him with the same intensity. He let him go. Yugi twisted around under Joey until he was braced up on his palm on the couch cushion, facing him. Then he shifted around again as Joey leaned back until he was up on his knees and bracing forward with his hands on the armrest, still nowhere near Seto's height. His head was tipped back and he appeared to be waiting. Seto held his stare in a silent standoff.

Joey moved forward, up on his knee on the couch, and pressed against Yugi's back, one hand flat against Yugi's belly, his other braced on the armrest next to his. Leaning forward, he watched Seto's gaze move to him. Smirking at him, Joey held his eyes while he kissed the soft spot behind Yugi's ear while Yugi tilted his head to the side to grant him access. He could just see the faintest edge of Yugi's smile out of the corner of his eye.

Seto's hand grabbed a handful of Yugi's tank top and pulled him up, while he leaned down and claimed his mouth. Joey watched Seto kiss Yugi like he was marking his very being.

They broke apart and Yugi's breathing was shaky. He reached out and took Seto's other hand and held it in his. Seto let him. Joey reached forward, wrapping his own fingers around their joined hands.

So fate had been right. Joey could learn to live with that.

End


End file.
